Radiation detectors that are designed for imaging applications may need to have the ability to determine the depth of interaction within a radiation-receiving member in order to properly render an image. Many times, the depth of interaction is based on an electronic pulse that corresponds to light output from the radiation-receiving member in response to capturing radiation. Further improvements in imaging with radiation detectors are desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.